


Laundering Allerdale Hall

by Midgard_writer



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: At the start of the new decade, the McMichael family moves to England, in the old Allerdale Hall. Magdalena has read the stories and believes what lies in the mansion is a haunted scene. Her family has doubts about what lives in their new home. When the past seeps through, much like the clay in the floorboards, Madge wonders if her parents and brothers will see what Edith has lived through.





	Laundering Allerdale Hall

The snow was crisp as the guests arrived. Their shoes were wet, and still, they walked  
onto the carpet of the McMichael’s house. As soon as they entered, they were transported into a world of merriment. John and Diana always created a wonderful environment for family and friends. Their wealth added onto what they built up, the doctor bragging that his parties got better each year. While family and friends mingled, the children spent their time in the library. The younger ones listed off what toy they hoped to get, the older ones discussing what they thought was far more important.   
Magdalena was in another world. She read, her hazel eyes looking from page to page. Her hands gently flipping and mind wide open. It was the same book she had been obsessed with for years. Crimson Peak by Edith Cushing. The cover was torn and the pages were worn out, but the only thing that mattered was the adventure inside. And the personal message from the author herself.  
“Madge,” it was written,” you are a wonderful young lady. May you dream big and believe in all. With love, Grandma.”  
The girl finished the book again, but not before glaring at her cousin. Daniel smiled evily, his intentions harmful. For the last sixteen years, he tormented and teased the young lady. He was her least favorite cousin from her favorite aunt.   
“Reading the same book again?” he asked.  
“What’s wrong with that?” the girl shrugged as she made her way to the shelves.  
“It gets boring,” he sighed,” just because Grandma wrote it doesn’t force you to read it.”  
“Who said I was being forced to?”  
“My mom.”  
Madge knew that was a lie. Aunt Bathsheba knew how much she loved that book. She climbed to the third shelf and placed it back in the slot. As she made her way back down, blonde hair bouncing, she noticed that Daniel was gone. He was talking to Rosa Beth, the only daughter of Aunt Lily. The young teen had asked the boy about Crimson Peak, to which he scoffed.   
“It’s a fake ghost story,” he laughed,” We’re only forced to read it because Grandma made it up.”  
“She didn’t make any of it up,” Madge mumbled.   
“Can you prove that?” he asked,” Just because you’re sixteen and still believe in fake stories doesn’t mean everyone else has to. I bet if I asked Grandma, she’d-”  
A woman poked her head in the doorway. It was a sweet, old, recognizable face that Madge was relieved to see. Edith announced to her grandchildren that dinner was ready. Madge’s brothers ran with her other boy cousins, except for Alan, who was ‘too mature for playing around’ but not enough to talk to the adults. She was the last to leave the library, where the kind smile greeted her.   
“Hello, Grandma,” Madge smiled as they walked down the hallway.  
“I’ve been looking for you all night, Magdalena,” the old woman laughed,” I tried to ask your father, but he’s in his own world.”  
“Talking to his colleagues?”  
“You guessed it.”  
John McMichael was a good natured man, the two found. He made sure his family had food on the table, a roof over their heads, and a Christmas party every year. However, he could be cocky when he wanted to. It was much unlike his father, who always stayed humble about his profession. Edith, her old eyes upon her eldest granddaughter, saw that something bothered her. She knew what it was.  
“Who said something?”  
“Daniel,” the girl sighed as they got to the end of the hallway,” but who else would it be? Grandma, this sounds weird, but I know those stories are real. No matter what they say, I just know it-”  
“They are,” Edith said as they shuffled into the dining room,” I may be old, but I know ghosts and insane things when I see it. Believe me, if it were safe enough, I’d take you to Allerdale to show you.”  
“I’d have to decline,” the girl laughed.   
The older woman did too. She moved in between her daughters and sat down. Magdalena sat near the end of the table, where her mother sat. Diana gave a small smile to her daughter, then looked over as her husband stood up. The dark haired doctor, his glass in hand, glanced around. He was admiring the people that sat before him. Each one had their glasses in the air. The dinner’s steam filled the air, looking delicious and as beautiful as last year’s. This made the arrogant man smile.   
“I raise a glass,” he pointed out,” to a toast. A toast to Diana and I for hosting another successful party. For our chefs, my wife and my sisters, Bathsheba and Lily, who cooked a wonderful dinner- we can hope. A toast to my mother, who sits with us, and my father, who sadly passed away in ‘45. God rest his soul.”  
Murmurs were heard amongst the group. Some silently prayed, but John continued his toast.  
“They’ve shaped me into the man I am today,” he said,” and to my children, who will become fine people, and for you, I have news. Due to my new job, yes, a new job, we will be moving,” seeing the expression of the people, John rushed on,” We won’t be moving just anywhere. I couldn’t wait to tell you this- but we’ll be moving to England.”  
Diana’s praises were louder than the chatter. John found her happiness to be above the words of the others. Edith seemed tense, but let her son continue without a word.   
“There is an old mansion in need of some work,” he explained,” I’ve bought it for a very good price. Once it’s done up, we’ll enjoy it! Trust me. With that being said, may we have a happy Christmas and may 1950 bring us joy!”  
The group toasted, all except for John’s wife, his children, and Edith. The old woman looked to her granddaughter. It was obvious that something new took up her mind.   
“Dad,” the girl choked out,” What was the name of the mansion?”  
“Allerdale Hall,” he looked straight at his mother,” I believe it’s in a red clay mine. Nothing we can’t fix.”

“Why would you buy that property when you know what occurred there?”  
After the guests left, his sisters and Diana wanted to have a talk with John. He didn’t want to hear it from his sister.  
“I thought,” he laughed,” as the oldest, you knew better. None of that is real, Bathsheba. It’s a fake.”  
“It was real for mom,” she scolded,” You know that mansion is a disaster. It’s broken, it’s messy- hell, it’s sinking on a clay farm!”  
“It’s certainly no place to raise a family,” Diana stepped in.   
“But the beauty is that we’re gonna rebuild it,” he explained,” once the winter’s over, we take down the entire mansion! We’ll rebuild the foundation, we’ll restore it to its full glory. We can have a fantastic new life! Just because Mom says it’s evil and haunted doesn’t mean it’s true. We’re moving whether any of you like it or not.”  
Edith stood outside the door, unable to process the news. She couldn’t believe her own son was going back to the mansion of bad memories. Especially with her grandchildren. The worry settled on her own face, as well as her eldest granddaughter.   
“He doesn’t believe all the things that happened,” Magdalena said,” he doesn’t get it- we can’t move into that house.”  
“I know, dear,” Edith lifted her head,” but those spirits couldn’t hurt you. They’ve moved on and won’t disturb you. And if they’re still around- well, it’ll be alright. I’m moving with you.”  
“Are you sure you wanna go back, Grandma?” the girl asked.  
Edith nodded and earned a smile from Magde. The old woman hated the idea of her   
family living in a house of horrors. The young girl watched as Edith knocked on the door and went into the room. Magdalena had more confidence if her grandmother was going. She knew what happened at Allerdale Hall. She’d been poisoned and trick by siblings with a secret. She knew what happened when it was Crimson Peak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story. I've been meaning to put my fanfics up for a while, and I'm glad I can put it on another sight. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
